My Immortal
by SparksIntoFlames
Summary: Emiko's home is destoryed and she blames a demon named Reno. However, after being kidnapped and forced to tag along with said demon she starts to learn who the real enemy is and her true feelings for Reno. ((Honestly, I really hate OC's. Emiko pisses me off to no end I have no idea why I wrote with her, SO! This story is going to be discontinued. Sorry...))
1. Intro

My Immortal

Why bother starting out with "Once upon a time"? This all happened fairly recently, about a year ago in fact. My family was killed, I was targeted by a sorcerer and the only one who could save me died… multiple times. This may seem strange to you, it was to me too at first, but I guess it's rather complicated to explain. At the very least I can tell you my story. The story of a girl named Emiko who grew on a farm just outside the city limits, and how she became me.

About a year ago I was just like any other peasant, working for her share of profit on a farm my family owned just outside the city of Dragon Mouth. Day after day, night in and out I dreamed of something more, something to drag me away from this place that held me by the throat. I would usually spend my evening's enjoying my dinner in solitude as I starred at the bright luminance of the moon. That is, only HE came… I heard a shot in the distance that night. A faint glow caught my attention on the far side of town. It slowly started growing as it seemed to move closer and closer to the farm. The city had caught fire and the sound of gun shots rang through my head louder each time before the cities sirens started echoing through the night! My door flew open while Michelle ran in to grab my wrist.

"We have to go!" She yelled dragging me out the door. Why was she so frantic? Michelle never loses her cool…ever! I started to panic something is happening and I need to know what. I ripped away from my sisters' hold and dashed out the door running forward into the fields.

"Emiko, get back here! We need to go now!" I ignored her calls as my curiosity got the best of me. What can I say? Curiosity killed the cat, and I needed to know what was going on. The rest was a blur. I remember hearing the animals scream when a shadow appeared from nowhere a faint, vile laugh to match sinister yellow eyes; and watching my sister go white as I heard a shot… the rest was black. Total darkness as I heard talking, but no words, and shout, but no sound. I fell deeper into this strange abyss and I just couldn't bring myself to even lift a finger. So I let it take me, this strange darkness.

I awoke the next morning to a glaring sun, and nothing more. I groaned when the yellow rays pierced through my opening eyes. Giving my eyes a moment to adjust I realize that I felt cold and wet. I then noticed that I was lying in the field, immediately scenes from the previous night flooded my head. The terrifying screams and those eyes… the same shade as the now bright sun. I scrambled to my feet only to fall back down into a sickening mush. Looking down I saw that the once fertile dirt was now soiled with blood, but whose? My blood? I'm not injured, I think. The wetness I felt… it was blood, my own, dried down my leg. My chest felt sore and empty. The next thing that crossed my mind was my family. I ignored the pain as I ran to the house. Although it was untouched on the outside the kitchen and bedrooms were burned to a crisp.

"Mother!" I screamed. I ran though the house searching for the slightest hope that someone was near… or at least alive…

"Father! Michelle!" I was scared, more than I ever had been in my entire life. The house was empty so I returned to the field. I remember Michelle was in the field with me so I retraced my steps. Although I wish I hadn't. I found Michelle, pale, cold, and life less. I cried. I heard her scream from last night as I heard the gunshot again; it all played in slow motion, forcing me to watch… but something was wrong. Her body was clean, no blood, no dirt. She wasn't shot. Not a single wound was on her body. How? This is my fault, had I followed her to begin with she'd still be alive. Mother… I said a prayer for Michelle and apologized multiple times, too many to count. I need to find mother and father. With that I stood to come face to face with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Yo." said the man in front of me. Rage boiled inside of me. How in the world could he be so calm when my sister was dead in front of me? He was tall, pale, and had shoulder length hair the color of fire. Black pants and white turtle neck sleeveless padded shirt and a blood red belt with a pistol and a katana. He had stitches up his arms and black wraps around his arms.

"Who are you? And where is my family?" I tried not to sound too pissed although I was pretty close to punching him.

"Dead." My heart broke. Into thousands of pieces I could probably never find again.

"D-dead?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Dead." He repeated. I broke, down into nothing. My thick brown hair stuck to my face as the tears flowed. They were gone; I didn't even think to ask him how he knew. I just fell to the ground and cried.

When the tears stopped, I'm not really sure, but none the less, facts caught up with me. I'm here with a stranger claiming my family is dead and I never bothered to ask why. For all I knew he could have been the one who killed them. I stood up straight and landed a hard punch in his jaw; he didn't even flinch or stumble, just chuckled and took my hand.

"Why so upset, Em?" He asked in an almost flirty voice. Jerk…

"Don't call me that! It's Emiko to you!" I screamed and jerked my hand away. "Just who the hell are you? Why are you here? What happened? And how do you know my family is dead?" The questions just wouldn't halt, I needed to know.

"I saw the accident and tried to save them…I'm sorry I couldn't. You're city was attacked. So I came to help."

"Thanks but no thanks jerk! You didn't help at all! The only thing you're doing is succeeding in making me mad! Now who are you?" I was furious! He acted like nothing was wrong like the remains of the city weren't a grave, like my home wasn't a pile of ash and Michelle was still alive.

"My real name isn't for ears of a mortal." You could practically see the question marks floating around my head. Did he just say, mortal?

"Who are you…or…what are you?"

"Call me Reno, yo! I'm a demon. A fire demon to be more specific, dropped from the heavens when I fell in love with a human." He smirked and held out his hand. "Wonderful to finally meet you."

"Well, Reno, I don't need or want your help and it's not a pleasure to meet you." I know it was harsh but I wasn't in the mood to deal with some idiot pretending to be some holy being. He frowned suddenly very serious.

"Em, we need to leave. He will come back."

"Who?" I turned to face him.

"Sephiroth. The sorcerer who killed your family and destroyed this city, he knows you're alive and will come back to finish you off." He looked very serious, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"You said you're a fire demon correct?" He nodded. "Then I will blame you for my home being in ashes. How do I know you are not this Sephiroth person?"

"Because if I were you wouldn't be breathing…" Okay yeah fair point but I still wasn't convinced, something was off about him. He sent chills up my spine and I couldn't bring myself to look into those blue eyes. He sighed before grabbing my arm and dragging me away from my house and sister.

"No! What are you doing? Stop it!" I started to kick and scream. "I'm not going anywhere! Especially not with you!" By this point Reno was getting annoyed.

"Do you want to live or not? You stay here and you will be now better off than your sister over there! Now unless you want the life sucked out of you I suggest you calm yourself and follow me!" I stopped, frozen in the fear and pain as heat shot up the arm he was holding. It burned like no other, seeming to tear my muscle apart and held my breath and bit my lip to fight back tears. I had to stay, right? I had a responsibility to revive the farm. But what would be the point? The city, its money, the shops, and all of its people were gone. Then again, this is my home, or rather was.

"Come with me, and I will protect you." He released my arm and stepped away. "Please?" What choice did I have? It's not like I had anything to lose. I looked back to my sister and waved goodbye hoping that somehow she would forgive me for leaving…

"Fine." Without missing a beat Reno grabbed my wrist one more, threw me on his back and started running. The burning sensation was back and on top of the heat, his hold on my wrist wasn't exactly gentle. Needless to say I was not happy. I kicked and screamed more flailing my legs and yelling at him to put me down. What pissed me off even more is that he seemed completely unfazed by this entire sheared. This little episode I was having lasted only a bit longer before everything went black again. I heard shouts, metal clinging on metal and the one sound that made me shudder, a gun being fired. Suddenly my mind was flashing with all the events that happened in the last 24 hours. Even something I had never seen before were playing. It was Reno, I saw him with wings… large black wings that were larger then him, sprouting out of his back; and his eyes, they weren't that impossible blue, they were a dark crimson. He was holding a short thin katana, the blade was no longer then his fore arm. His hair, it was unbelievable it grew longer and flowed like a river of fire. The scar on his cheek was new as well, and none of this was making any sense. Everything went black again.

The next I knew I was cold. All warmth had left me and that laugh had returned… that same evil laughter that I heard before my sisters cry, those bright yellow eyes that pierced through my very heart had opened before me and the shadow took form.

"_Don't think you're safe human… Your precious angel can only protect you for so long_…" the shadow let out a deep horse chuckle and disappeared, leaving me screaming in my sleep. I sat straight up sweating and panting as my eyes darted back and forth. A cave?

"Reno?" I searched the cavern for any sing of him, but there was none. "Reno!"

"Shhh, I'm hear, Em." The warmth flooded through my body as he appeared by my side. For a moment he actually looked like he meant good, like he actually care, then that stupid smirk crossed his face and any respect I had for the idiot demon had vanished.

"Where am I? And why did you grab me and run? Darn it all, Reno, what is going on?"

"Calm down princess! Least you could do is thank me for saving your life."

"What?" There was a silence. One of those awkward ones that people try to avoid. "You saved me?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy either man. Your not exactly as light as you look…umm… no offense. I mean it's just that-"

"Stop while you're ahead pyro."

"Right… sorry, yo." I sighed and laid back down on the cot I realized I was sitting on.

"Reno? What's going on? He turned a shade paler then I thought humanly possible, wait, scratch that he wasn't human. That silence stretched across the cave again. Then he suddenly spoke up.

"You're special. Your whole family is. There's only one way to kill a person like you. By sucking the very life out of your body… the sorcerer is very powerful; he can drain you of all your strength blood and life little by little one at a time, or as quickly as he pleases. Be happy. Your sister died quickly ditto with your parents.

You were his goal. You see, your family is…well, partially immortal. You have a certain number of lives. Each depending on your personality and intentions, and can very well change with time. Even if one of these lives weren't taken by age, murder, sickness, etc. they can be taken in anyway. They can even leave you if they feel danger and that they wont make it. It's strange. Anyway, you for some reason keep attracting lives, every semmi you cross-" "Semmi?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, half mortal. that's what we call your type. Anyway, every semmi you cross you take at least one life. You have far more lives then any other semmi and for that Sephiroth is furious. Legends says, 'that he who steals a thousands lives can never die' meaning you'll become purely immortal. It's never happened before and he wants it to stay that way. He wants to keep the semmies in line."

"You lost me…" I sighed and stared at the cavern ceiling it's hard to keep what he says in your mind. I wasn't really sure what all he was talking about. "So… I'm immortal?" I sat up again looking directly into his eyes.

"Not yet your not." then something struck me. He said I'd become immortal like him and that Sephiroth wants to keep us in line.

"Reno, are you working for Sephiroth?" with that he went cold and still, he didn't even blink and you could practically see the wheels turning in his head, debating whether to answer or not. Then finally, "Yes. All fallens do technically. He looks after us, and keeps us from…" he gulped. "from falling further down. If you know what I mean…"

Another sigh. "I'm afraid I don't follow Reno."

"He's a fallen himself. But unlike a lot of us it was on his own choice. It hurts him to see us leave or be forced out because he regretted it the second the gates to heaven closed. But he couldn't return. He doesn't want us to fall to the other side. To hell… he's actually helped some of us return to the heavens. However he himself can never go back. It's been to long."

"I'm afraid that doesn't explain why he's after me."

"He hates you. He hates all semmies. Because they can die and he can't, he's forced to walk this earth until it ends and even then he's forced back to the skies. He longs to give up his immortality, after all some of us, like me, are born an angel not all are just reborn followers of the Lord. He hates how mud-bloods can have the best of both worlds. Experience life after death, but can give it up just as easily.

"So, why doesn't he want me to be an immortal.?" some things were making sense to me, but not everything. I had about a million questions, but something told me I wasn't going to have them all answered tonight.

"Yow know, princess, I'm not really sure. " he turned to me and smirked. All happy and loose again like he was when I first met him. "For now lets just get some rest, agreed?" he rolled out a cot on the other side of the cave and I just glared at him. "Why are you calling me princess?"

"Well you need a nick name; Emiko is too long and you don't want me calling you Em apparently, so your new name is now princess." His smirk only grew.

"I think I prefer Em…" I pouted, why did he insist on making this a pain in the ass? I sighed and rolled over on my cot slowly drifting off to sleep, I heard Reno mumble a good night and I grunted in response.

That night my dreams brought me the darkness of the night before, it felt like so long ago yet it was only a good 24 hours or so. I squirmed at my sisters scream and woke up panting when those bright yellow eyes broke through. I looked around the cave, Reno was snoring softly and seemed to be knocked out; meanwhile the fire was still going strong. I was thankful for the fact that he could control fire so easily otherwise I probably would have froze in my sleep. I curled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. Even with the fire and it's controller I felt cold and empty, I didn't even know Reno and he seemed to know so much about me. I saw his katana and pistol laying by the fire; I must have been crazy for what happened next, but I needed to know if what he said was true. I picked up the pistol and pulled the trigger to my head. The shot rang through the cave and Reno immediately woke up and ran to my side catching my as I collapsed. I felt the blood and a sharp pain, but I was still alive! How?

"Damn it, Emiko! What were you thinking? You're such and idiot!" he grabbed the pistol from my hands and threw it on the other side of the cave quickly ripping a piece of cloth off his pants and pressing it to my temple. "I'm still alive?" I whispered, barely audio able.

"Yeah! Thank, God! What were you trying to prove princess?"

"You were telling the truth. I have more then one life…"

"Well one less now!" he sighed annoyed and put my hand to hold the cloth to my head. He then started digging through his pack and pulled out some gnaws and a liquid. "Hold still." he removed my hand and poured the clear substance on the cloth wiping away the dried blood and the wound. He then took the gnaws and rapped it around my forehead and back around to the wound.

"Listen to me, Em, you are not! I repeat, not! Going to do this again okay?" Why was he freaking out so much?

"O-Okay… I, I just needed to know."

"You don't trust me do you?" I shook my head, it hurt to tell him but why lie about that?

"No. I don't."

"It's okay I understand." he sighed again and sat back down on his cot. "Just don't do that again. Alright?" this time I nodded and laid back down as tears started to form. If that part of his story was true, what else was? I feel asleep that night crying softly and slept a dreamless sleep.


	2. I Can Fight

**A/n: Just! A heads up this was a story I wrote a while ago and I wanted opinions so I changed the characters names… However! I would very much appreciate flames (for help not insults) and reviews! Reviews Equal Cookies! Thanks to **xYuzuki-Tachiox** my first reviewer! Woot. I don't feel quite so noobish now… **

"…" _(Italics) _= thoughts

**Disclaimer: I no own. Enjoi~!**

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Guess mom was up and about right now. I have work to do, the fields needed to be tend to. I opened my eyes but I wasn't home. Honestly I didn't know where I was, a cave? Oh yeah, my family's dead. Well I guess that's one way to completely ruin your day, week, life…

"Reno?"

"Mornin' sleepy head!"

Way to early for that bright of an attitude. Why is he so happy anyway? May be it's just that I can't really feed it right now do to recent events, but still. No one in Dragon Mouth has ever been this happy before.

"You look deep in thought." yes I was actually… "Relax a bit, here." He handed me a small plate of food which I only stared at, I wasn't hungry.

"No thanks." I tried being nice.

"C'mon, yo. You need to eat, I know for a fact that you haven't eaten since we left."

"But, I'm not hungry."

"Too bad. eat up, Em!" I sighed and gave in. no point in arguing over a little breakfast. As I poked and prodded at the food nibbling here and there I could feel Reno's gaze on me. Why was he starring at me? I hate silence.

"Aren't demons supposed to be evil or something?" he chocked on his food and looked up at me.

"Uh, well, it's kind of hard to explain. No I'm not evil but I'm am a demon. As you people like to call it."

"Oh? What do you mean 'you people'?"

"Humans in general think that anything not of God is evil. And although that is true, there's a point were us fallens titles are miscarried. I'm a demon. Straight, but I'm not evil, yo. I was pushed out of heaven due to the fact I fell in love with a human all those years ago. The only reason I've taken on the title of demon is due to the fact that I have powers. Not healing-

"Your fire?"

"Yeah… It's not normal. Not even among angels. So even when I was in heaven they called me a demon, that's why I don't wanna go back. Thus, between my powers and my loneliness and therefore refusal to go back to that golden gate, has me marked against God. However I'm still on His side. Always have been and always will be." A small smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile too. He continued with his story as we ate.

" We still keep in contact, and He said I'm welcome back anytime. He truly is as forgiving as they say. But I'm happy on earth. So I serve Him, and help Galligar on the side, I help Galligar get fallen angels back into heaven…" Reno's story truly was amazing. He was like an open book, you ask a question and he'll answer it to his full extent. Then I caught my self staring…

"_No! You are not to stare!" _

"Reno how long are we going to be here. I mean, in this cave thing…?"

"Well, princess, that depends on when you wanna leave."

Without a second thought I blurted out, "Now! Reno I want to leave now! This cave is cold and full of bugs plus I need a river to clean. I'm still human and I need my sanity, because if I have to stay here one more hour I'm going to snap and kill you!"

He laughed. The bastard laughed…at me! "Well alright then, you can try to kill me if you want. Good luck with that."

"_You are not to kill him…" _I sighed not knowing what else to do or say. I can't fight this he'll just end up being even more of an asshole. "Remind me again why I'm being dragged along with you." Reno thought for a moment then smiled and turned to me.

"I'm here to protect you." Ha!

"I can protect myself."

"Bull." Glaring at him I picked up his katana and stabbed him in the gut with the dull end. No effect, he stared at me and just laughed….again…

"You're fast I'll give you that but that's not enough to protect yourself princess."

"You're underestimating me, I can fight. My brother, we used to practice, with weapons."

"A broom?"

"Iron staffs!"

"Well alright. Let's see these…skills, of yours, yo." I wild grin plastered itself on his face as he picked up a stick and threw it to me before grabbing a stick of his own. "Let's fight, Emiko."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Third Person POV)

**A/n: will be from here on out! :3**

She tested the weight of the stick in her left hand then gripped it firmly posing I a protective stants. It was her chance t prove to Reno and herself she had what it takes to be on her own.

"Go!" Reno shouted, and she darted off swinging the stick over head which Reno easily blocked. While being sidetracked she brought her leg up for a round house kick but he quickly ducked and swept his foot under Emiko knocking her on her butt. She huffed and stood up back in her defensive position. _"Gotta be careful…" _she thought to her self while backing up slightly. Reno's grin only brightened when he saw it was his turn. He twirled the stick a few times before lunging forward hitting Emiko's shoulder then brought the other end up to her neck and froze.

"And dead." he smirked. Emiko could only stare in disbelief at what just happened. She barely saw his movements.

"You have raw talent, princess, but let's face the facts shall we?" He chuckled and helped her to her feet. "you need me." She snorted and walked past him to her cot examining her shoulder. There would be a nice bruise there in the morning.

"Up." he commanded. Emiko looked over her shoulder at the red head, refusing to say a word to the jerk. "You need practice if you're going to stay alive. Sephiroth is a master swords men. Up!"

"Fine." one word was all it took and they were both on their feet, sticks in hand, ready to fight.

This time Reno made the first move, lunging forward same as before but this time she sidestepped and knocked the stick with her own spun around and hit reno in the arm.

"Good good." He smirked and swung the stick under him aiming for her legs.

"Ah!" she fell again for the same trick as last, with Reno's 'sword' was pointed at her neck. Emiko sighed and stood up handing the stick to Reno.

"You have to promise you'll teach me.' No hint of humor in her voice or face Reno knew she was serious, but let's think for a moment, when is Reno ever serious? He smiled and took the stick lighting it on fire then tossing it into the pit. "Only till you beat me princess, deal?"

"Deal."

So what was she to call this…relationship? Friends? God no, perhaps acquaintances? To formal. Well let's just say trainer and trainee. Yeah that sounds good. Emiko watched as he packed up in a moment and started out on a dirt path. She could already tell this journey was going to be a very long, annoying, and painfully suicidal mission.

Freaking…wonderful…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/n: Whoop Whoop! Second chapter is now officially up! School is starting soon so unless I have confidence, time, and -cough- reviews -cough- I wont be writing as often. Help me~ **

**R&R! **

**- 3 Sparky! **


	3. I Miss My Old LIfe

**A/n: Woot! More reviews on my first story… I feel special! Anyway, I am hoping to get about a chapter a week up, but with this being, my second to last year in school I really need to get things together… Anyway~~! ON WITH THE SHOW! …err….story… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reno or the song "Stand in the Rain"… I do own Emiko! Moreover, the rest of it… **

* * *

><p>Things were quiet for a while. A few days went by that absolutely nothing happened. They traveled, ate, slept, and then began to travel again. Emiko groaned as she had to stop and wait for Reno to finish 'playing with his food'.<p>

"Reno…I'm going to leave if you don't hurry up." She glared at him as he finished burning the poor rat, to a crisp. She was defiantly not going to miss the disgusting field food she had eaten. "How far till we reach civilization?"

He chuckled and bite into the 'freshly' fried rat…yuck. "That is an excellent question, princess. I'm guessin' about another hour or so 'till we reach a Sector 7. Another couple days till we reach Midgar." She sighed and stared off. "What's in Midgar?" "Help." "Help?" "Yeah, and old friend of mine is going to keep you hidden till you can fight for yourself. In the mean time you're going to train." He explained. "Where?" she asked. Reno practically glowed with excitement. "ShinRa!" He announced with flailing hand gestures. She stared at him for a long moment obviously confused, so naturally he repeated the gesture. "ShinRa!" he announced again.

"Why are you gesturing so flamboyantly?" She asked with an innocent smile, earning and sad, defeated, and rather pathetic pout from Reno. "Were I work yo…," he responded. She giggled and stood up picking her bag off the ground. "Let's get out of here, I'm honestly extremely sick of watching you eat rodents and birds plus I'm starving." "Fine." and with that they were traveling once more. The journey to Sector 7 was rather boring to be blunt. Nothing but Reno being Reno and the annoying sound of birds chirping in her ear were heard, however as time passed she was growing rather interested in his stories. Currently he was going off about his time in an education center in a snow dessert. Then it was about a prank he pulled at said school. For an angel he was a very mischievous child. Not long after his story was over had they reached the gates to Sector 7. The city was deserted it seemed. Buildings run down, and cracked, streets worn down to nearly dirt roads and no one was around. "Reno where are we?" Emiko asked subconsciously stepping closer to him. He chuckled and pointed to a shop. "This is Sector 7, not much but it'll do to re-supply. Barley anyone lives here anymore. This place is mostly used for travelers now." "Oh…" Emiko followed closely behind Reno, and then she suddenly felt eyes on her…watching her. "Reno can we leave now?" "Hold on princess." he mumbled while paying the cashier for the supplies. "Alright," he continued. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" Emiko nodded quickly and the rushed out of there as fast as possible.

That night she ate a lot better then usual, a piece of steak and some bread. Not much, but it was better then burned rat. The sun began to set as the clouds started to cry. Reno immediately took shelter in a nearby cabin he found, while Emiko couldn't help but admire the sky tears. "So beautiful…" she mumbled while stepping out into the cold wet grass. Her eyes started to water like the clouds when she thinking about her family and how much she missed them. She closed her eyes and started to sing to herself softly.

"She never slows down

She doesn't know why but she knows that

When she's, all alone,

Feels like its all coming down

She won't turn around

the shadows are long and she fears

If she cries that, first tear,

The tears will not stop raining down…"

Emiko opened her eyes looking up to the heavens holding her hands to her heart as she sang that beautiful song that would keep her alive in spirit no matter what.

"Stand in the rain,

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down!

Stand in the rain,

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found.

Stand in the rain…"

Reno watched silently from the window as she twirled around in the pouring rain singing to herself. What was that woman thinking? She'll get sick! He sighed and threw on his trench coat before wandering outside with her. "Emiko?" he asked, "You alright?" She spun around to meet his beautiful blue eyes, and gave him a nod. "I miss my family." "Yeah…I know the feeling…" Emiko looked at him and smiled. "You said my name." she simply stated reaching her hand for his. "Dance with me!" She tugged his arms out and spun him with her. While you could tell that Reno wasn't exactly one for dancing he wouldn't let his two left feet ruin her moment, slipping his arm around her waist he gently spun her around in an attempt to keep that gorgeous smile on her face. One he had never seen before. The rest of the night consisted of poetic moments in the gentle rain, and eye contact that never broke.


	4. FML

**A/n: ^~^; Yaaaay. As you could tell by my cheesy ending last chap I was watching an uber cute episode of No. 6 for those of you who don't know what that is... SHAME! Lol look it up it's an awesome series, brand new, and MUCH implied yaoi~ I love it. anyway~ thanks again to all of you who have; Favorite, Alerted, and Reviewed this story and me... -sniffle- I feel loved! Oh, also for you cheese haters, sorry, but expect more of it in future chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emiko's heart couldn't stop racing as she watched the clouds roll by, the night before had been magical, but it didn't feel like her. She always had felt so, empty. How could this stupid fire crotch of an "angel" even begin to scratch the wall she built up? This whole thing was bothering her, especially the fact that none of this she approved of. Neither would her family. She was always supposed to marry a man of pride and power; a man that would bring honor to the name of 'Calica'. Emiko sighed and thought about it some more, how would mother react if she found out she was beginning to fall for some idiotic fallen angeldemon who insisted on ignoring the rules and common morals of society. Not to mention his habit of 'improvising', that usually ended very, very, badly. Emiko groaned and kicked a stone as she looked over at said demon. Reno seemed completely oblivious to her concern as he was enjoying himself with these travels. Something about how this is a great way to past time. He might have been enjoying himself but Emiko was feeling extremely awkward, time for improvising of her own.

"Reno how old are you anyway?" she asked him while staring at the ground.

"Excellent question, princess, next?" she immediately stopped right in front of him. Finally, she found something that he wouldn't go off about! "Oh, no! You are going to tell me!" but of course he wouldn't show any sign of defeat. He smirked at her and simply stated, "I don't see how that matters, yo." She stopped in her tracks and looked back down to the ground. "I-I… I guess it doesn't. but I still want to know, Reno!" "Oh really, And why is that princess?" "Because, well, I want to know," she stepped closer to him and smiled, "I'm curious." Reno's cheeks showed a light pink as he quickly moved away and continued down the road. "Don't do that… Do you wanna know my real age or physical?" Crap there's two?

"Uhh, both."

"Hmm… Well then I'll tell you right now. First off my body stopped aging at 25, second. My real age ain't something to brag about, I'm still too young." Holy crap he's 25? Maybe only in body but he's probably been around for centuries. Emiko sighed, great, so not only is he opposite of the 'ideal' man but it could also be considered child molestation.

"Something bothering you, princess?" Reno asked her. Emiko smiled, "Nope! Nothing at all." There was a silence for a few moments before Reno spoke up. "We'll be coming up at Midgar in a few days and in a few hours we'll be reaching a small town; we'll be staying there for the night." Emiko nodded and continued to stare at the ground. "Also," Reno continued, "your birthday is in a few days correct?"

Emiko looked up at him utterly confused. "Uh, yeah; it is. How did you know?" she responded. Reno smirked and tapped his forehead, "Demons intuition." She wasn't sure how to respond to that one, so she stayed quiet, bringing about that annoying awkward silence once more. It continued this way for about an hour before Reno finally spoke up. "Tell me about yourself, Em." She was a bit taken back by this question. "Excuse me?" "You heard me princess." Emiko smiled a bit. "My name is Emiko Calica, but I'm sure you already knew that. I grew up in the town of Dragon Mouth, with my Mom, Dad, and sister Michelle. Although, I have two brothers, or so I've been told, but I don't know ones name or where he lives, but Mother says that he was recruited for a war a long time ago." Reno looked at her curiously. "She never told you his name." "No… she said that it wasn't important. My other brother was Eli. We were so close I never left his side when we were growing up. But several years ago he died." Reno wasn't sure how respond, "I'm sorry for your lost." Emiko smiled weakly, "Don't be. Well sorry to bring up such a depressing subject. Anyway, there's not much to me, I'm just a farmer. Nothing special."

"Well that's bull crap."

"Beg pardon?"

Reno smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh nothing princess!" He grinned as a city gate came into view. "We're here." Emiko looked up and smiled. "Much better looking than Sector 7." He nodded in agreement and took her hand. "Stay close, it's still not that great of a city." Emiko did as she was told as they entered the gates and wandered the streets. There were some men on the streets watching them. Women dressed in skimpy cloths smoking it up with said men. "I'll tell you what, if every city were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." (1) Reno took off his trench coat and draped it around her shoulders pulling her close. "Stay covered. No skin means not for sale." She nodded once more and stuck close to his side as they entered a motel. Reno walked up to the front desk. "One room." He said as he placed some money on the counter. The motel was run down and in tatters but somehow was still nicer then the buildings in Sector 7. After he was done paying he led her up to the room.

"This is home for the night so get comfy, yo." Reno grinned and flopped down on the bed as Emiko sat down shyly. He smiled up at her and sat up.

"Hey, Em. You never told me why you dyed your hair." She was a bit taken back once more. "Excuse me? My hair is naturally brown!" "Bull crap." He smirked and plucked a strand from her head. "It's been a weak since you've dyed it. Your roots are showing." Reno held up the brown thread to show his point. Sure enough the roots were white. "So why do you dye your hair." Emiko huffed and stomped to the other side of the room. "That is not your concern, you prick!" Reno stared dumbfounded. Had he offended her? "Is it bad that your hair is naturally white?" "Yes! It is! But that's not something you would understand! You vile, evil little cockroach! (2) Good night!" she yelled while jumping down onto the other bed and pretended to fall asleep immediately. "What did I do?" he shouted. "Ugh, women!" Reno groaned and turned over facing away from the stubborn brunette, or rather snowy bitch, and pretended to sleep as well. _'This is ridiculous!'_ he thought to himself… then he sighed._ 'I didn't mean to offend her… crap…'_

* * *

><p><strong>An (2): Anyway… Thanks to xYuzuki-Tachiox for reviewing again. I wish that some of you who have not been reviewing would. So~ to inspire myself and encourage your reviews I won't post the next chapter till I have at least 8 new reviews. I love you all! -hands out cookies- ALSO! I'm very sorry that these chapters are so short. Gomennasi! ALSO! A little competition just for fun. If you can name the movies that quotes (1) and (2) came from i'll write a one shot with the pairing of your choice. (with or with out lemon) even if i've never heard of the characters before i'll do research. Good luck to all!**


End file.
